My Sweet Angel
by MidnightWolfStar
Summary: Claira St. Claire is the name of a young girl. She is of Cherokee decent, she also has a secret. Claira is very powerful, she does everything she can to protect others. (Title will be changed and yes there the Cullens will be in it along with a few other coven)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own twilight though I do love messing the pairings

* * *

I had just gotten a job offer, as a doctor in a small town called Forks, Washington, I was happy, I had just gotten out of College, I was thrilled! I left hot Oklahoma, I had the truck packed and I had bought a nice two story home. I had the tuck packed and though there were movers here to drive the truck to Forks. I gotten to the airport around 6:30 a.m and the plane took off at 7:25 a.m. I had to force myself to sleep, I was far to excited so I didn't sleep but 1 hour and 35 minutes.

It was about 10 a.m when I got there. I got my bags and left to catch a taxi. It was another two hours tell I got to Forks, during the which I talked to the cab driver.

"That's it." I said pointing my tan finger to a white two story house with a wrap around porch. The man touched the tip of his hat in Farwell.

I smiled "Goodbye, sir!" I called as he drove away

I then walked up to the house and lifted a plant pot, the owners told me they'd leave one there, and opened the brown door. The house was empty, the pale blue walls empty of pictures, the deep ceder wood floor bare there was not even a spec of dust or even a scratches, the kitchen . There were three rooms each having a bathroom of their own.

I walked down the stairs to go out to my car to get my pillow and sleeping bags. When I opened the door and walked out and ran it to someone.

"Welcome to the Neighborhood! " it was a cheery old couple.

They were Mr and Mrs. Louis, they had heard I was moving in and wanted to greet me.

"It's lovey to meet you Dr. . " said Mrs. Louis

I waved my hand. "Please call me Claira." Then said "it's nice to meet you too Mrs. Louis and Mr . Louis. "

They smiled.

Mrs. Louis said to me "please no formally, call me Elizabeth. " her old face seemed to glow with happiness.

I talked with Fredrick and Elizabeth, I went inside and set up my space to sleep. It was still early so I went out to the garage and got into my red Ferrari, and drove down to the towns grocery store. I stocked up on food. I got some strange stares, it didn't bother me it is something I have become use to.

I got home quickly and put the food away. I stood In the halfway and smiled.

**Three days later**

I started unpacking, the movers had brought in the heaviest of stuff and set them up. I tied my hair up and started. The kitchen came first, slowly but surely plates, cups, and the other kitchen items were put away. There was a knock on the door when I went to start on the living room.

"Coming! " I yelled and wiped my forehead with the back of my hand.

I rushed up and opened the door, there stood the most stunning looking people I have seen, beside my own kind. There was four men and three woman.

"Hello?" I said confused

"I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family, we thought we'd stop by to welcome you." He said with a smile

"Well it's a pleasure to me you, I'm Claira ." I said and moved aside "come on in." I smiled

"What a lovely home Dr. . " said a women with chestnut colored hair

"Why thank "

"Esme, I'm Carlisles' wife." She grinned

A short girl with spiked black hair rushed up to me.

"Hello Dr. I'm Alice and that Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. " She gushed pointing to each person

I smiled "lovely to meet you all. "

Carlisle looked around the house.

"Looks like you're still unpacking, would you like some help?" He Offered

"I have you don't need to do that, I ca.." I started but was intrupted by Carlisle

"Don't worry., we'd love to help."

I agreed and soon enough the house was finished.

"Thanks for the help!" I called as they left

I looked down at my watch, it was 10:45 p.m. and I had work tomorrow so I went up, got a quick shower and went off to bed.

NEXT DAY

I got to work and walked through the door. Carlisle was talking to one of the nurses. He must have heard the door open because he turned around.

"Good morning Claira! "

Mornin' Carlisle. " I replied

The nurse frowned and walked away.

"So was on the agenda today?" I asked

"Hum, we just got a new patient in, a young boy about 7 years old, last night, car accident, he's due to have another surgery at 2:00 p.m." He replied

Poor thing. I thought

"He should be able to pull though but it's not looking good. He hit I'd head fairly bad and the swelling won't go down. " He said looking sad

2:35 p.m.

The surgery had not gone well the boys swelling still hadn't gone down. The doctors were doing the best they could but had no luck. After the surgery one of the doctors told the parents the news, the mother started crying and the father comforted her. It was when the parents had left to eat and the doctors left, is when I went into the boys room. I read his file, his name was Trevor Davis he was 7 years old.

I looked the messy brown hair boy, he had stitches on his face and his left arm in a cast. I looked around to see if anyone was watching, no one was, so I went over to Trevor and placed my hand on his head. I looked at him, a white glow emitted from my hand, soon the look full of pain turned to look of peace. I left quickly before anyone saw me, the parents entered the room and I heard a gasp.

"Trevor? " said the mother

"Mommy!" Trevor cried

The father rushed out a deal got a doctor. It was Carlisle who rushed into the room. The entire staff was stunned that the swelling in his head down, they could explain it. When the boy left he pointed to me.

"Mommy, that's her! She's the one who saves me!" Trevor grinned

The mother looked at me and seemed like she believed him, she gave me a small smile before taking her son out the door.

Carlisle walked up to me.

"What was that about? " He asked

I shrugged "I don't know." And I smiled

* * *

And done! Wooh

Okay so this takes place during Eclipse before the battle

Okay soo what do you think Claira is? Hehe just guess o3o

And last thing what do you like so far?


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own twilight

2:35 p.m.

Carlisle p.o.v

The parents of Trevor Davis are devastated, we did the best we could, we couldn't get the swelling to go down. I sighed I was going to go and check up in the young boy before I did anything else. I went to the room and when I went to go in I saw Claira in there looking at the boy. I had a feeling that I shouldn't walk in. She looked around then placed her hand on his forehead, a bright light emitted from her hand, when it died down she turned away.

I turned and left.

The day Trevor left he said something that surprised me. He pointed to Claira and said.

"Mommy, she's the one that saved me!"

The mother looked at her and smiled then left. I walked up to Claira.

"What was that about? " I asked

She shrugged "I don't know? " and she smiled

_She's not human, but what is she? _I thought

Claira

Another day of work. It was around noon when we got busy. The had been an accident at the high school. A young girl had almost been hit by a car. I rushed into the room where the two people were.

I walked up to the male, he had some bad scratches and bruises.

"Hello, I'm Dr. ." I said as I checked his wounds (Btw St stands for Saint)

He did the say anything back but stare at me. He looked over at the girl next to us.

"Bella im sor..." He began to say

She frowned.

"Tyler stop, it's okay, I'm fine." She muttered

Just as she said that Edward walked in.

"Edward? " She said

He smiled "Hello Bella. So what's the damage? " He asked

She frowned "Nothing, I'm fine." She said

"Well good I've come to spring you."

She sighed with relief, just as Carlisle came in.

"Hello Isabella. I heard to took quite a spill." He said while checking her head

"I'm fine really." She complained

He nodded "Well you don't have a conclusion. I want you to go home for the rest of the day and rest." He told her

She nodded eagerly. Carlisle let her leave with her father.

"Who was that?" I asked

"That was Isabella Swan, Charlie Swans' daughter. " He explained

"I haven't seen her around..." I replied

Carlisle smiled "Well she just moved here about a week or so ago."

I had another late night the day, there had been another car crash and a few animal attacks lately.

I yanked off my gloves and tossed them 8 the wast basket. I rubbed my hand over my face tiredly. It was about 10 after 12 p.m. There was still more to do. The out of nowhere a hand touched my shoulder. I jumped and spun around, Carlisle was there.

"God you scared me!" I panicked

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." He said with a small smile

"No no that's fine." I sighed

He looked worried.

"You should head home and sleep." He told me

I shook my head "No I can't there is still a lot to do." I said stubbornly

He chuckled "They'll be here tomorrow. So go and rest." He said

I sighed and shook my head "No."

"You're a very stubborn person, Claira. "

I smiled slightly and chuckled "Yeah so I've been told."

After that I went to my office to do some paperwork, I looked at my watch it read, 12:35 p.m. I sat down in my chair and started to do some work. My eyes began to drop and then next thing I knew I was being tapped on the shoulder.

"Claira? Dr. wake up." A familiar voice called to me

"Hmm... wahh?" I mumbled and looked up.

Carlisle was there shaking my shoulder.

"Good your awake. Come on I'm going to take you home." He told me

I nodded sleepy and got up, Carlisle wrapped his arm around me to keep me steady.

"I told you l, that you should have gone home." He told me with a smile

I'm a very stubborn person, so I would not listened to anyone. " I muttered sleepy

He chuckle, he then helped me into his car. The cat ride was silent, when we pulled up to my house he turned to me.

"Get some rest. I do t want to you Tell this evening. " He told me

I nodded.

"I'll also have one my kids bring your car here."

"Alright.."

"Good night. " He told me

"Goodnight. " I muttered and stumbled out of the car up to my front door.

I got inside and just laid down on the couch and fell asleep.

I had an odd dream. In it was a strange man, he had dark skin and red eyes but that was all I could see. I sat up breathing hard. I looked at my watch it was 1:15 p.m.

I groaned and laid back down.

_Well I'm not supposed to be tell later so I might as well go out. _I though

I got up and took a shower and got dressed. My car was there when I went out. I decided I would go out to Port Angeles. When I got there I went to a small cafe and ate lunch then I went to a book store and next I went to a small clothe store. By the time i was done or was 4:30 p.m.

I was walking to my car when I saw someone following me.

_Damn_

I walked away from my car and down an ally. I was hoping that there was not a dead end but there was.

"Shit." I muttered

A dark chuckle and then I felt a cold hand on my neck.

"Ah stupid move, girly." He chuckled

I smiled and laughed.

"Ya' know it's not smart to attack people like me." I said

His hand hand tighten around my neck. I lifted my hand and wrapped it around his wrist, I spun around and pinned him to the wall.

"Dumb move." I whispered in his ear

He laughed, I was surprised.

"What?" I asked

"Just what I expected from an angel." He chuckled

(I was going to stop here.)

"How did ya' know?" I asked and let him go

He turned around.

"We'll no human could hold my kind back." He said

_His kind?_

"I'm a vampire. " He said smiling

I laughed. "Oh I shoulda' known. You're not gonna eat me are ya'?"

He shook his head. "If I was I would have already."

I held my hand out "Claira, my name is Claira. "

He took my hand.

"Benjamin. " He smiled

I gasped he looked familiar.

_he's the one from my dream!_

* * *

here chapter 2! So Whatcha think so far?


End file.
